1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet advertising method and system, which provide the advertisements of enterprises to a plurality of clients in an Internet environment in which the clients can access a server for providing online services through terminals capable of performing Internet communication, and exchange data with the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of Internet communication networks has produced new advertising media using the Internet. In particular, as main consumers ranging from teenagers to persons in their thirties, who are the main targets of advertisements, have been concentrating on Internet communications, the Internet has evolved into an advertising medium exceeding newspapers or broadcasting, which had been the conventional advertising media.
Generally, an advertising scheme using Internet communications as an advertising medium is operated so that a banner advertisement or an image advertisement is displayed on a Web page such as a portal site and/or an electronic commerce site for providing email service, search service or electronic commerce service, respectively, and the client can access the server of an advertiser linked to a corresponding advertisement if the client clicks the advertisement.
Therefore, the client using the Internet must compulsorily view a banner advertisement or an image advertisement so as to be provided with the above-described Internet service.
Meanwhile, such a conventional advertising scheme is limited in that, since a corresponding Web page is uniformly transmitted to client terminals after advertising content and images have been fixedly arranged in advance using HyperText Markup Language (HTML), the advertising content is always arranged at the same location, so it is difficult to attract the attention of the client who frequently accesses the corresponding Web page. Further, the reason for the client to access a specific Web site over the Internet is to use the service provided by the corresponding Web site. Accordingly, it is undesirable that the area occupied by the service information provided by the Web page is smaller than that of advertising content in view of the purpose of the client to use the service.
As a result, space capable of accommodating advertising content is limited, and such limitation becomes the cause of instigating competition between advertisers for occupying a specific location on a Web page, thus increasing advertisement costs.
Meanwhile, recently, as the number of Web sites for providing various types of Internet services or electronic commerce sites has excessively increased, there is a tendency that Internet users have concentrated on specific Web sites due to the qualitative difference in the content contained on the various Web sites. Therefore, as advertisers then also concentrate on these specific sites, advertising orders have greatly decreased in unpopular sites having a relatively low viewing rate. Consequently, such a tendency also instigates competition between advertisers, thus increasing advertisement costs.
Moreover, since the conventional advertising scheme using the Internet uniformly provides only the same advertisement regardless of the residential district, age or preferences of Internet users, local advertisements or target advertisements, which have been widely conducted by local newspapers or local broadcasting, cannot be applied to Internet advertisements, thus exhibiting limitations in advertising effectiveness.